There is a technique in related art that detects the gaze of a customer to detect a product in which the customer is interested and acquires marketing data of the product.
For example, the technique according to the related art acquires positional data for the position that the gaze of a customer crosses at the outer surface of a housing of a vending machine, temporarily stores the acquired positional data in a storage device, and appropriately transmits the positional data to, for example, a sales management center device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-94493
However, the technique according to the related art has the problem that it is difficult to appropriately determine what products persons are interested in.
For example, when a person gazes at a certain object, there is a case in which the person is originally interested in the object or a case in which the person is affected by surrounding people.